We are the Champions: Airnaruto45 style
by airnaruto45
Summary: Airnaruto45 invites a few friends over to his home and celebrates the New York Yankees winning the 2009 World Series


We are the Champions: Airnaruto version

Disclaimer: all characters used in this story are owned by there respective creators and the songs used in this story are owned by Queen and the late Frank Sinatra.

Airnaruto45 was sitting at home watching the final game of the 2009 MLB world series with JC619 a fellow author and some of the guys from the Gold Dragon clan/anti-crime syndicate such as Naruto, Kabal, Kung Lao and even NYPD riot division cop Kurtis Stryker or just Stryker who had just shown up for the game not as a member of the clan but because he was a huge Yankees fan, airnaruto45 was more of a Mets fan but because they weren't in the playoffs he had to settle for rooting for the Yankees when it finally happened.

"It's over the New York Yankees are the 2009 Major League baseball world champions for the 27th time." Joe Buck announced as the pinstriped players ran towards the mound from the field, bullpen, and dugout, while Airnaruto, Stryker, and Naruto were going bananas at his home.

"Yes the Yankees win finally at last number 27!" Airnaruto exclaimed in excitement.

"Air why do you care you said you were a Mets fan." JC said.

"Well you did this last year JC when the Phillies won their first title in 28 years well this time it's my turn since the Yankees have won their first title in nearly a decade!" Airnaruto said as Naruto pulled up towards the piano and began to play.

_**Airnaruto: **__**I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand  
Kicked in my face  
But I've come through**_

All: And we mean to go on and on and on and on

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting  
Till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the World

Airnaruto45: I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune  
And everything that goes with it  
I thank you all  
But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before  
The whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose

All: And we mean to go on and on and on and on

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting  
Till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the World

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting  
Till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions

"That's why JC." Airnaruto said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Okay I'll give you that my friend." JC said before Naruto interrupted them.

"Well would you look at the time I better get back to the leaf village or Sakura will have my head." Naruto said before shuddering to himself then leaving.

"See you Naruto." Airnaruto said as he saw his friends leave and when they did, he put on a song from one of his grandmother's Frank Sinatra CDs.

Airnaruto(Lip synching): _**Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today  
I want to be a part of it - New York, New York  
These vagabond shoes, are are longing to stray  
Right through the very heart of it - New York, New York**_

I want to wake up in a city that doesn't sleep  
And find I'm king of the hill - top of the heap

These little town blues, are melting away  
I'll make a brand new start of it - in old New York  
If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere  
It's up to you - New York, New York

New York, New York  
I want to wake up in a city that never sleeps  
And find I'm a number one, top of the list  
King of the hill, a number one

These little town blues, are melting away  
And I'm gonna make a brand new start of it - in old New York  
And if I can make it there, I'm gonna make it anywhere

It's up to you - New York New York

New York.

End

A/N: well I am glad that is over so remember to read and review all apologies go out to JC619 and congratulations to the 2009 World Series champions the New York Yankees.


End file.
